


So You Don't Mind Being My Mate?

by Hezzab



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Derek Saves Stiles, M/M, Mates, Stalker Matt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 16:52:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2032608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hezzab/pseuds/Hezzab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Living with the Sheriff all his life has taught Stiles a few things, like noticing when someone was stalking him. Lifting a bag of chips Stiles pretended to look at the ingredients whilst checking the man that that had also been in the previous two stores he had visited as well as at New York University, where Stiles had just left. His dad had always told him "Once is a incident, Two is a coincidence and three is a pattern."</p>
            </blockquote>





	So You Don't Mind Being My Mate?

Living with the Sheriff all his life has taught Stiles a few things, like noticing when someone was stalking him. Lifting a bag of chips Stiles pretended to look at the ingredients whilst checking the man that that had also been in the previous two stores he had visited as well as at New York University, where Stiles had just left. His dad had always told him "Once is a incident, Two is a coincidence and three is a pattern." and this is the third store that this person had been in, never mind at NYU, so this was definitely a pattern. Dropping the chips Stiles grabbed his phone planning to phone his dad, before realizing that the man following him would hear. Putting his phone away Stiles grabbed something at random to purchase in hope of having a chance to see who it was that was following him.

 

Putting what Stiles now realized was a pack of condoms on the counter he looked around the store and froze when his eyes fell upon his Stalker. He was a student from NYU that had took a particular liking to Stiles during his two day visit to the university. On the first day the man introduced himself as Matt and had told Stiles he was a photography student. Stiles had nodded awkwardly, surprised that someone was talking to him, after all Stiles didn't know anyone at the University. There was meant to be another student from Beacon Hills High that was meant to be visiting too, Lydia Martin, but her boyfriend Jackson Whittemore had managed to hurt himself enough that she felt she had to stay and look after him. Pocketing the condoms after paying for them and started heading for his jeep, hoping that he might be able to phone his dad without some listening to what was being said.

 

*

 

Parking his Camaro Derek got out because he could smell something sweet. He had first smelt it two days ago at the police department in the Sheriffs office and since then it was all he was able to smell. No one else in his pack could smell it. So he went to Deaton and asked about it and apparently it was his mates scent. And he had never smelt it before because his mate is now eighteen. Looking around Derek noticed he was in a store parking lot, and the scent was fresh, like his mate was just here. A sudden noise mad Derek look towards the store. There was Scott's best friend pinned against the wall by a kind of muscular guy. Derek could hear the conversation between the two, he could hear Scott's friend being asked to be let go. He could hear him say he had a boyfriend. Although Derek could hear the lie it still made his wolf whine. Before he realized it he was already walking over to save Scott's friend. 

"Either let go of my boyfriend or I'll remove your hands for you?" Derek told Matt as his eyes flashed red.

Looking up at him Matt raised an eyebrow, laughed and then asked "How did yous meet?"

Stiles laughed thankful that someone was helping him, especially one that looks like this. "Through a friend." He replied the same time Derek gave the same answer.

"Well he should have said if he had a boyfriend and maybe I wouldn't have got the wrong idea." Matt replied and let Stiles go, "If you ever get bored of him you know where to reach me."

"Are you okay?" Derek asked Stiles, his wolf whining over the fact that this was his mate. Wait this was his mate? 

"Yeah I'm fine Mr.Alpha, thank you for helping me." Stiles replied.

Derek laughed "Anytime, it's..." He started to say when Scott, Erica, Boyd and Isaac appeared beside them. 

"Why'd you stop?" Scott asked and then he noticed Stiles "Stiles what are you doing here?" 

"Creepy stalker." Stiles replied waving his hand in attempt to play down what had actually happened. 

Derek growled and told his pack the truth "I was following the scent and smelt the one I asked Deaton about and I saw Stiles being pinned to a wall by someone else."

"Wait Stiles is this scent you were talking about?" Erica asked with a grin on her face.

Stiles face fell to confusion, Derek knew his scent? He knew Scott was close to Derek being his second in command and Scott and Stiles spent a lot of time with each other so maybe he recognized it from there. When he drifted his attention back to the conversation at hand he noticed that Erica was now talking about his clothes. "What?" He asked.

Boyd sniggered and Erica laughed but it was Isaac that answered "Derek's taking you out to dinner tomorrow."

Stiles just nodded, happy that he was getting a chance to go out with Derek, he had always wanted to since he first met him when he was partners with Cora on a project when he was fourteen. 

When he saw Stiles nod Derek's face broke into a smile, "So you don't mind being my mate?" 

Hearing this Stiles laughed "I've liked you since I was partners with Cora."

"Looks like I owe her and Laura $50." Derek said sighing but he was happy his mate wanted him and that's what mattered more than losing a bet with his sisters.


End file.
